


Welcome to Night Vale - A One-Shot Thing?

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, It's just something I couldn't get out of my head, Kinda creepy-ish I think, No Romance, POV Second Person, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: I started listening to the podcast Welcome to Night Vale recently...Got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out.I don't know how to describe it? It's second person, you suddenly have an urge to find a place called Night Vale, something something narrator, something something something.It's more interesting than I make it sound, hopefully.Rated G, though it might be slightly creepy?





	Welcome to Night Vale - A One-Shot Thing?

Night Vale. You’ve heard of it before.

Night Vale. The name is so, so familiar.

You don’t know why. You don’t know where you’ve heard it. (But I do.)

The only thing you know is that you had to find it.

You had to drop everything in your life and go.

You don’t feel bad about leaving. There wasn’t a lot to leave behind. Maybe things will be better in Night Vale. Maybe things won’t be so boring. So mediocre. So mundane.

Maybe you can have a fresh start.

‘Welcome To Night Vale’, a small sign proclaims.

And you’re here. You’re in Night Vale. You’re driving through it. Night Vale.

The residents watch curiously as you drive by. A new person is always interesting. Although, ‘interesting’ things happen every day. ‘New’ things arrive every day. (You don’t know this yet. But I do.)

Still. New people aren’t often accustomed to what happens in Night Vale. New people are often shocked. Scared. Worried.

So are the residents, but, well, they’re used to being shocked, scared, and worried a lot.

But you’re not. That’s why your arrival is interesting. They want to see how you can handle all these things. How you manage living with these things.

Well. Not all of them are.

Just the ones who were newcomers themselves, once. The ones who had to get used to being shocked, scared, and worried. The ones who had to get used to the residence for angels. The sheriff’s Special Police. That one dog park that no one was allowed to go into. All the anomalies. All the conspiracy theories come to life.

All of it.

They got used to it.

And you will, too.

You don’t know all this, yet.

All you know is that Night Vale seems like a nice little town, albeit a bit odd.

All you know is that you had to find Night Vale.

You had to drop everything and go.

You don’t know why.

But I do.

Welcome to Night Vale.


End file.
